fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Austrian
The Austrian people represent a civilization in Civilization VII released in the first season of downloadable content. They are led by Franz Joseph I, the long-reigning emperor-king of Austria-Hungary. Historical Information The Austrian Empire came into power in 1804, but it gradually would shrink in size and in influence in Eastern Europe as time passed. In 1867, Austria and Hungary were joined together into one greater empire known as Austria-Hungary. This was a dual monarchy led by one emperor-king above all. In 1914, the heir apparent to the Austro-Hungarian throne, Franz Ferdinand, was assassinated by a group of six from Sarajevo. This caused a series of anti-Serb riots across Austria-Hungary, where Austrian authorities themselves urged violence against this group. The murder of Franz Ferdinand is generally considered to be the number one cause of World War I; it caused a domino effect. Austria-Hungary decided to go to war after this situation. The empire, in World War I, fought on the side of the Central Powers alongside Germany and the Ottoman Empire; the empire seeked to expand into the Balkans. Upon the end of World War I, Austria-Hungary collapsed into the smaller Austria and Hungary. A couple of decades later was World War II, where both Austria and Hungary were both occupied by Nazi Germany. Upon the end of World War II, when Germany was defeated, Hungary was under Communist rule, on the border of the Iron Curtain. Today, Austria and Hungary are both well-faring nations in central Europe. Strategy Ability The Austrians' unique ability is called Austro-Hungarian Compromise. Unlike other civilizations, City-states may be peacefully flipped over to Austrian territory through spreading of Culture. Compared to a city of an enemy civilization, City-states require 50% less Cultural pressure in order to be flipped. This allows for Austria to build up its empire by peacefully capturing nearby City-states in the mid game, without concern for diplomatic penalties from conquering a city. The Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 is the event which established the nation of Austria-Hungary under a dual monarchy. This agreement essentially created the empire of Austria-Hungary. Through this agreement, the nations were still autonomous in their own right, but subject to the rule of an absolute emperor-king (Franz Joseph). Unique Unit The Austrians' unique unit is the Landsturm. The Landsturm is a Modern Era melee unit, requiring the Nationalism Civic in order to be trained. This unit has a combat strength of 57, being notably low for the Modern Era. However, enemies will not gain any War Points when they defeat a Landsturm. This allows for strategic usage of the unit in order to attack units to weaken them, with no consequences for if the unit is killed. In the Austro-Hungarian Empire, the Landsturm was a militia of inferior quality used for defensive purposes. This type of militia was common in many German-speaking nations or related nations such as Prussia, Sweden, the Netherlands, and Germany. In Austria-Hungary the militia was intended for backup in a situation of which the front-liners were running short, but they were typically used to fight on the front lines as well. Unique Building The Austrians' unique building is the Coffee House. This replaces the Market, requiring the Currency Civic in order to be built. The Coffee House provides +4 Gold per turn, as the Market does. It also provides +2 Culture per turn and +2.5 Production for the city where it is built. Finally, it provides +2 Great Merchant Points per turn. This is a major boost to the regular purposes of the Coffee House, providing a large boost in the early game. Coffee houses, or Kaffeehausen, are institutions in the city of Vienna which shaped the culture of the city. Coffee houses are a place for social gathering, and entice pastries, coffee, and international newspapers. In the time of the coffee house, many famous people would name coffee houses as their preferred places of work and pleasure. Today, coffee houses have lost popularity due to the rise in television. However, they are making a reappearance for the purpose of tourism and cultural enjoyment. Leader Franz Joseph I (1830-1916) is the leader of Austria. He was the emperor of Austria-Hungary from its conception in 1867 until his death in 1916, though he was crowned King of the Austrians and Hungarians in 1848, at the age of 18. Under his control, the Kingdoms of Austria and Hungary were united into one nation as a dual-monarchy of Austria-Hungary. In the early 1900s, Joseph's heir apparent, Franz Ferdinand, was assassinated, which inevitably started World War I. Joseph led Austria-Hungary at the time of World War I, though he was very old at the time and died in 1916, before the war ended. Leader Ability Franz Joseph's unique ability is called Viribus Unitus. All Austrian units have +1 visibility range outside of friendly territory. Furthermore, all cavalry units gain +1 Movement. This allows for a stealthy declaration of war to be declared, especially in the mid game when cavalry units are the most important. This also allows for easy scouting of land, and to be able to see some military units before they can see you. Viribus Unitus was Franz Joseph's personal motto. This is Latin for "With united forces". An Austro-Hungarian war ship was named after this motto, which fought in many battles but was inevitably sunk by an Italian engineer. Traits *Preferred Religion: Catholicism *Preferred Government: Fascism *Disliked Government: Democracy *Preferred Victory: Domination *Historical Era: Industrial Era *Behavior: Aggressive / Creative *Disliked Behavior: Protective *Geographic Group: Eastern European Cities Capital City: Vienna Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Budapest *Graz *Linz *Salzburg *Debrecen *Innsbruck *Szeged *Miskolc Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Klagenfurt *Pecs *Villach *Wels *St. Polten *Dornbirn *Gyor *Steyr Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Feldkirch *Bregenz *Nyiregyhaza *Kecskemet *Leonding *Szombathely *Szolnok *Klosterneuburg Category:Subpages Austrian